CBeebies Continuity February 11th, 2002/Transcript
(Maddest Town from Dick and Dom in da Bungalow (CBBC) plays during the CBeebies Promo Barker) Paul Day (voiceover): Wherever you'll find kids, you'll find BBC! (Kids watch TV) Paul Day (voiceover): And now you can find BBC's hit pre-school programming anytime, anywhere, because it's teaming up and bringing you CBeebies - a new type of television channel for over fives. (We see portions from Teletubbies and Tweenies) Paul Day (voiceover): The shows young children love and parents trust, with some new ones too. Sid: "It's playtime all the time on CBeebies, where you can see your favourites again and again and again" Karl: "Alright, let's go!" (CBeebies Crowd Ident plays) (Bouncing Bugs plays during the CBeebies Launch promo) Teletubbies: "Eh-Oh! Big Hugs!" (the Bugs come in the voice trumpet) Bob the Builder: "Can we fix it? Yes we can!" (The bugs come inside Muck) (They see the Tweenies dancing, until are about to be stepped on by Doodles, and run away) (They come down Bill and Ben's waterspout and see sunflower) Julie Acevedo (voiceover): "It's the new CBeebies channel!" Kids (singing): "CBeebies, CBeebies" Julie Acevedo (voiceover): "Playtime, all the time" (Giggling Tommy plays during the CBeebies dance ident) Kids (singing): "CBeebies, CBeebies" (Transitions to the very first continuity link, Chris Jarvis and Pui Fan Lee are walking down the stairs) Chris: "Hello, I'm, "Chris" Pui: "Hello, I'm, "Pui" Chris: "and this is, "CBeebies" Pui: "It's brand-new and especially for YOU!, airing every day with lots of treats in store" Chris: "So whether you like painting or playing, singing or dancing, we've got it all here!" Chris: "We're also gonna be meeting some new friends like our rabbit (come down here)! and we'll show her off" Chris: "Here she is, this is, "Beebie" Pui: "Hi there Beebie!" Chris: "Isn't she beautiful?" Pui: "Awwww!" Chris: "And she lives with us here in the CBeebies House. Don't worry, you're still going to be seeing some old friends!" Pui: "Oh yes, like Jake, Bella, Milo, and Fizz, and I wonder what Bob's gonna build today. And later on, we'll be meeting Story Makers and hearing their tales of fun and adventure. Then it's Baby Einstein where you'll be hearing classical music and meeting funny puppets" Chris: "You never know you might also win a Shiny in The Shiny Show" Pui: "A Shiny", what's, "A Shiny?" Chris: "A Shiny" is very exciting, a Shiny is a sort of -- I'll tell you later, it's quite complicated to its thing but I will, I'll tell you all about it!" (Lift bell rings) Chris: "Oh, it's Ellie the lift! I better go find out what's inside! Hello Ellie!" Ellie: "Hello Chris, hello Pui!" Chris: "Thank You Ellie! It's a Welcome Mat to welcome everyone to CBeebies. I'll put it here so people can wipe their feet on it as they come in" (Chris wipes his feet on the welcome mat) Pui: "What A Good Idea! Can I have a go?" (Pui wipes her feet on the welcome mat) Pui: "I can do this when I go out to play!" Chris: "And we'll keep our new home here all clean!" Pui: "Here are some more friends who are going out to play. Here they are, the Teletubbies!" (Bill and Ben website promo plays to Bouncing Bugs) (The Bugs come in) Julie Acevedo (voiceover): "The BBC is launching CBeebies, TV especially for little kids!" (The bugs come into the CBeebies Website where they play the Bill and Ben hide and seek game) Julie Acevedo (voiceover): "As well as all their favorites, kids can join in the fun on interactive TV! Play one of the many games on our CBeebies website" (The bugs find another bug hiding in a flowerpot) Julie Acevedo (voiceover): "You're sure to have some flobbalobba fun! Visit the CBeebies Website!" Kids (singing): "CBeebies, CBeebies!" Julie Acevedo (voiceover): "Playtime, all the time!" (CBeebies Shapes Ident (Square) plays leading into a link) (We see Beebie the Bunny, then Chris and Pui come in) Chris: "This is Beebie our rabbit, and she loves her food!" (Chris gives Beebie a carrot) Chris: "There you go!" Pui: "I know somebody who loves his food!" Chris: "Binka! And today Binka doesn't have just one supper, he has 3!" Chris (voiceover): "Meet 3 new friends!" Tigs: "Let's go!" Chris (voiceover): "Play 3 new games!" Dogsby: "Is everybody ready?" Chris: "And 3 times a day, you can win a shiny!" All: "It's a joining in show!" Chris (voiceover): "It's the Shiny Show every day at 8:30, 12:30, or 4:30 on CBeebies!" All: "Yay!" (CBeebies Shapes Ident (Circle) plays leading into a link) Pui: "There's so many new things to do here at CBeebies today, I don't know where to start! Shall I sing a song, play a game, what about a story? Hey, Step Inside is new and there's a story in that! Let's see what they've got for us today!"